elcampamento: Dominio del tigre
by zanavalu
Summary: esta historia se centra rnen un campamento de verano es un kaixrei ahi esta el capitulo final, espero que les guste y gracias por los reviews
1. Default Chapter

Beyblade no me pertenece ni mucho menos los personajes.

Es un kaixrei.

Capitulo uno: de campamento.

Todo comienza en un campamento de verano que era conocido como el "dominio del tigre" sin embargo su nombre era campamento entes sagradas, y no era para menos ya que se encontraba dentro de un majestuoso y enorme bosque.

Anteriormente era un reconocido campo de entrenamiento, en el cual se llevaba a acabo una cruel competencia que tenía como objetivo principal sobrevivir. Pero desde hace un par de años sufrió una transformación radical, ahora era un campamento divertido.-

Kai había sido enviado ahí para que se "relajara" un poco, pero como se suponía que iba a hacerlo con todos esos mocosos corriendo por todos lados. El había sido asignado a la cabaña del fénix eso no le molestaba ya que esa maravillosa ave era el símbolo de su familia, junto a el se encontraba su mejor amigo tala, el novio de este bryan y Robert un joven miembro de la nobleza europea.

La cabaña del dragon y la de la tortuga eran dirigidas por Tyson y max respectivamente.

En aquellos momentos se encontraba escuchando al director del campamento un hombre de cabellos negros y sedosos; el cual explicaba las reglas y les describía el mejor verano de sus vidas.

Explicó que casa cabaña tendría un guía que les ayudaría en lo que pudiera. Asigno a Li Rai un chico de cabellos negros y ojos dorados con expresión severa como de un león. Como guía para la cabaña del dragón, y así siguió hasta llegar a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos color rubí, como los de kai, pero un poco más sombríos, tenía mucho porte y se mostraba orgulloso.

Kai sonrió pensó que aquel chico sería su guía, pero esto no sucedió aquel chico era guía de la cabaña de las serpientes.

A continuación nombraron a Rei un chico de cabellos negros y sedosos, propietario de unos hermosos y profundos ojos dorados, con una expresión tranquila y dulce, parecía ser un poco menor que las demás guías, fue nombrado el guía de los fénix, kai soltó un bufido lleno de indignación; ahora debía obedecer a un chico menor que el, y lo que era el colmo es que parecía frágil, demasiado frágil para el puesto.

Por otro lado tala soltó un grito lleno de emoción y es que a su parecer ese chico era lindo, demasiado lindo.

Después de presentarse , rei los llevo a lo que seria su hogar por las próximas 4 semanas, los llevo a la cabaña del fénix. Esta era hermosa y estaba decorada de una manera exquisita con motivos del fénix, todos se mostraron complacidos.- esta cabaña es digna de mi.- dijo robert con el orgullo que le caracterizaba.-

.- podrías explicarnos ¿por que el campamento es conocido como el dominio del tigre?.- pregunto tala con curiosidad, el rostro de rei se entristeció un poco, para después mostrar una linda sonrisa.- pues hace untar de años este era un campo de entrenamiento, que se caracterizaba por la cruel competencia entre sus cabañas…. Especialmente entre el "tigre" y el "fénix".- los 4 chicos escuchaban atentos la historia y permanecían callados hasta que tala interrumpió al chino.- pero yo no vi ninguna cabaña que tuviera de emblema a un tigre.- rei le miro seriamente como diciendo a eso iba y continúo con su relato.-la cabaña del tigre había dominado el campamento año tras año, eran tan orgullosos como el fénix, tan sabios como el dragón y tan precavidos como la tortuga… pero …. En el ultimo año de la existencia de esta cabaña, el líder de la cabaña del fénix se empeño en no competir , ganándose la simpatía del tigre que no quería una competencia sin sentido, mas no conforme con negarse a competir el fénix comenzó a a ganarse el corazón del tigre conquistándolo poco a poco, logrando robarle el corazón.- todos avían escuchado pacientemente pero no entendían muy bien, que no se suponía que los tigres y los fénix eran rivales, la dulce voz de rei volvió a llamar su atención.- el tigre que era noble y dulce se dejo llevar por el dulce canto del fénix que le prometía amor, pero estando tan fascinado por aquella dulce voz, el tigre no fue capaz de ver la trampa del fénix.- completo rei con tristeza

¿trampa?.- pregunto kai, hablando por primera vez desde hace una rato

si … trampa… durante la ultima competencia el fénix traiciono al tigre, y ocasionando un grave accidente derroto al equipo del tigre… y es por esa razón que el domino del tigre termino, también por eso el director decidid no volver a crear una competencia tan cruel… transformando el campamento en un lugar divertido.- termino esbozando una dulce sonrisa, los ideas chicos sonrieron contestando el gesto.- a mi me gusta mas de esta manera.- tala volvió a interrumpirlo.-

¿el fénix enamoro al tigre para arrebatarle la victoria?..-rei asintió.- eso es muy cruel.-

yo creo que el tigre fue muy estupido...-dijo kai interrumpiendo a tala.- por eso no hay que dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.- dijo con una voz fría casi sin sentimientos, el pecho de rei se contrajo por el dolor, eso le había herido.-

tal vez tengas razón.- dijo tristemente para después colocar otra sonrisa en su rostro.- pero no creo que dejarse llevar por los sentimientos sea tan malo..- kai le miro sorprendido.- si bien el tigre fue traicionado… aprehendió a no entregar su corazón tan fácilmente..- dijo con un deje de melancolía, después de eso la situación se volvió incomoda.- bueno acomoden sus cosas… tienen 15 minutos antes de la comida.- dijo observando el reloj que traía en su muñeca izquierda.- rei salio de aquella cabaña con la cabeza agachada.-

otra vez tu y tus tontos comentarios.- reclamo tala, a lo que bryan solo asintió dándole la razón a su novio.-

¿Qué?.- pregunto kai indignado- es la verdad y el estaba de acuerdo conmigo.- se defendió el bicolor.-

Pero hay mejores formas de decirlo….- reclamo robert

ya no importa.- dijo kai restándole importancia al asunto.-

Los 15 minutos habían transcurrido y el comedor se encontraba lleno, los chicos y chicas comían alegremente, planeando lo que harían para pasar el mejor verano de su vida. Pero había algo que molestaba a los guías. Desde que se abrió el bufet aquel chico no había parado de atiborrarse de comida, parecía ser un pozo sin fondo ya que si no lo era pronto explotaría.-

¡Comida!.- exclamaba tyson mientras se servia un poco mas de aquel guisado.- esto es lo mas delicioso que he probado desde…-callo unos minutos como si tratara de procesar la información.- ¡Desde hace 2 minutos!.- exclamo muy contento.-

no puedo creer que tú hayas sido elegido como líder de la cabaña del dragón.- dijo li con decepción.-

Me eligieron por mi talento e inteligencia.- dijo dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho con mucho orgullo para después eructar, li le miro con asco como todos los demás guías.-

o tal vez necesitaban un líder estupido que no hiciera muchas preguntas y que además muriera de una indigestión.- dijo li en un susurro provocando las risas de varios guías incluido rei.- ¿Cómo es el líder de tu cabaña rei?.- pregunto curioso.-

um.. algo serio.- dijo rei con una sonrisa.-

¿serio?... amargado es la palabra.- completo una chica de cabello rosado.-

¡Mariah!.- reclamo algo indignado rei.-

Es la verdad .- contesto la chica sacándole la lengua a rei.-

Lo que me pregunto es ¿Por qué te siguen asignando la cabaña del fénix?... sabes que no valen la pena… solo traen problemas.- dijo li con mucha desconfianza.-

No es cierto…-contesto rei tratando de defenderlo, pero solo obtuvo una mirada llena de molestia por parte de li.- no son tan

¿malos?.- pregunto li.- los fénix son astutos y traicioneros tan rastreros como la serpiente.- explico seriamente li.-

Pero a diferencia de ellas…. El fénix se puede elevar.- contesto al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda a li, dirigiéndose a la mesa donde su equipo comía.- hola…- saludo a los 4 chicos.- ¿Cómo esta su comida?

Esto es lo mas deliciosos que he comido.- exclamo bryan con una alegría no muy característica de el. Rei se mostró algo apenado.-

¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto tala.-

No… nada.- en ese momento una persona llamo la atención de rei.-

Hola rei… conociendo tu nuevo equipo.- dijo el chico de cabellos negros y ojos rubíes de nombre Matías, que pasaba por ahí mientras se dirigía a su mesa.- la comida de hoy esta deliciosa… como es tu costumbre o ¿me equivoco?.- pregunto con voz melosa, lamiendo su labio mientras observaba atentamente a rei. Al notar la molestia de este.-¿Qué? ¿acaso te molesta verme?... sabes que puedo estar aquí… yo también soy guía.- exclamo acercando su rostro al de rei, quien soltó un bufido lleno de molestia mientras se alejaba de el.-

Haz lo que quieras… pero yo tendría cuidado de ser tu.- las pupilas de rei se afilaron.-

Y ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?.- pregunto con cinismo.-

¡Por que es fácil pisar a los que se arrastran!.- exclamo el chino furioso. A lo que el chico respondió acercándose nuevamente a rei.-

Tienes razón… pero al ser pisados nos es fácil tirar la mordida.- dijo alejándose de rei.- y sabes algo somos venenosos.- después de decir eso se alejo de rei dándole la espalda no sin antes dedicarle una ultima mirada.

Kai se encontraba sorprendido que había sido todo eso, y por que rei se había comportado así con aquel chico, si con ellos fue muy dulce, que le hacia sacar las garras contra aquel chico.

¿Qué fue todo eso?.- pregunto bryan en un susurro.-

no se…. Oye rei.- justo cuando iba a preguntar el altavoz llamo su atención era hora de salir y preparar lo que seria la primera lunada, hecha para que los chicos se conocieran.-

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo. Espero que les guste (a si o mas elocuente) (si me encanta hablar ¬ ¬U)


	2. la fogata

Las cabañas que compartirían las fogatas quedaron repartidas de este modo:

Los dragones y las tortugas; Fénix y las serpientes; y los Pumas con los monos.

Esto se hizo con el propósito de limar asperezas principalmente entre los fénix y las serpientes y es que en años pasados estas cabañas habían tenido fuertes tenciones en especial por parte de los guías.

¿Qué pasa li?.- pregunto gary, el guía de la cabaña de las tortugas.-

es que han colocado a las serpientes con los fénix…. De nuevo.- dijo entre preocupado y fastidiado.-

Y que hay de malo con eso…. Han de llevarse muy bien juntos.- dijo con sarcasmo y mucha molestia.-

Eso no lo dudo… pero.- li fue interrumpido por el líder de su cabaña que corría por que se le incendiaba el trasero, con un max muy preocupado tras el.-

¡Ah, Me quemo!.- gritaba tyson moviendo los brazos de forma violenta.-

¿es tu turno o el mío?.- pregunto fastidiado li, y es que esa era la cuarta vez que tyson se "incendiaba".-

Es mi turno.- dijo gary quien se dirigió hacia tyson para ayudarle.-

Mientras tanto con rei, los chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo y contarían historias de terror.-

.- y si platicamos historias de terror.- dijo un chico rubio de ojos grises.-

Pues si…. ¡Yo Empiezo!.- dijo alegremente tala, mientras comenzaba a contar la historia. Mientras que rei observaba las estrellas sin prestarle atención a los chicos, cuando unos pasos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento

¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto el neko confundido al ver a kai en aquel lugar.-

las historias de tala me aburren… ya me las se de memoria.- dijo fastidiado el bicolor.-

Pero.. bryan parece muy entretenido.- contesto rei, mientras observaba como bryan miraba embelesado a su novio.-

el es feliz con solo verlo… ya ni le pone atención a lo que dice.- dijo formando una media sonrisa, y es que recordaba como habían cambiado esos dos desde que se volvieron pareja.- ¿Por qué no vas a oírlas?.- pregunto curioso..-

no me gusta…. No me gustan las historias de terror.- mintió, cosa que kai no creyó.-

¿las historias o no te agrada ese chico?.- pregunto kai, mientras señalaba a Matías.-

las dos cosas… no quiero arruinar la noche por culpa de el.- dijo volviendo su atención al cielo.-

ya veo... ¿la historia que contaste en la tarde fue real?.- pregunto mientras observaba el hermoso rostro de rei, tala si que tenia razón era un chico muy lindo. Kai volvió su atención a la conversación cuando rei le contesto que si.- entonces ¿Por qué no mencionaste nombres?.- pregunto.-

¿habría habido alguna diferencia si los mencionaba?.- pregunto con fastidio, kai abrió los ojos sorprendido no pensó que eso fuera a incomodar nuevamente a rei.- digo… igual me habrías dicho que aquella persona fue estupida… o ¿no?.- pregunto con seriedad.-

creo que tienes razón.- contesto dándole la razón a rei.- eso no habría cambiado mi opinión.- rei sonrió un poco al oír la sinceridad en las palabras de kai. Los dos chicos se sonrieron para después volver a ver las estrellas, kai se sentía cómodo con la compañía de rei, ya que este era diferente a lo que el creía, era tranquilo, y dulce, pero a la vez parecía tener un lado tan serio, quería preguntarle que había pasado entre el y Matías… pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo una palomita exploto muy cerca de ellos haciendo que ambos saltaran de la impresión. Ambos chicos voltearon a todos lados buscando al responsable, lo único que pudieron distinguir fue un mechón rosado que sobresalía de entre los arbustos.-

¡mariah!.- exclamo molesto el neko, mientras se acercaba a la chica, kai lo seguía de cerca.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- estaba muy molesto, si que le había sacado un susto.-.

¡Ya lo sabes!.- exclamo muy molesta la chica.-

¿Cómo que ya lo se?.- pregunto furioso.- ¿ahora que te hice?..-

como que ¿que hiciste?.- mariah contesto con otra pregunta. Provocando que rei se enojara mas, en eso.-

es solo que tu… prometiste no volver al campamento…- dijo una pequeña voz chillante (Kevin el guía de la cabaña del mono).- ¡Prometiste no volverte a acercar a la cabaña del Fe…- el pequeño fue interrumpido por rei,.-

¡Silencio!... ¡yo no prometí nada!... ¡Ustedes lo asumieron! Y saben que si no vengo al campamento me dejan con el abuelo.- dijo mirándolos seriamente a lo que los dos chicos respondieron sacándole la lengua para después salir corriendo, ya cuando estuvieron a cierta distancia se voltearon y le dedicaron una mirada de advertencia a kai…algo así como "si te atreves a acercarte de nuevo a rei… te haremos la vida imposible".-

Habían pasado unos días y los chicos de la cabaña de fénix mostraban cada vez mas su afecto hacia rei, pero solo uno de ellos sentía que el chino estaba ocupando su corazón mas de lo permitido. Y es que como no gustar de tan dulce chico.-

Pero a diferencia de eso, los otros chicos, incluidos algunos guías mostraban su repudio hacia los fénix y contra las serpientes. Solo unos cuantos se habían abstenido y estos eran li, gary, y max, quienes eran los únicos que se mostraban neutrales a la situación .

Mas no fue hasta una prueba a campo traviesa, la cual era tomar la bandera primero que los demás que los chicos aceptaron que por alguna extraña razón no los querían. Se encontraban cruzando un puente para no tener que pasar por un enorme charco de lodo, rei sabia que el puente era seguro, el mismo junto con li habían revisado que todo estuviera bien antes de la prueba para evitar accidentes, así que con paso muy seguro y elegante como es su costumbre comenzó a cruzar el puente seguido por kai y los demás, justo cuando llegaron a la mitad del puente este simplemente cedió, rompiéndose misteriosamente provocando que los 5 chicos se precipitaran vertiginosamente hacia abajo. Tala y bryan se abrazaron para protegerse, mientras que kai se colgaba de una de las cuerdas para no caer, pero desgraciadamente esta no pudo mas con su peso y se rompió provocando que kai comenzara nuevamente a caer, kai cayo sobre tala y bryan mientras que robert casi se libraba de caer al lodo pero rei uso su cabeza como trampolín provocando que este se zambullera en el lodo, gracias al impulso rei salto chocando con algunas ramas en el camino, provocando que aquella criatura que dormía placidamente cayera violentamente al suelo y despertara gracias al tremendo golpe. Rei aterrizo sin darse cuenta cerca de ella.

Los chicos se levantaron llenos de lodo, robert le reclamo a rei el uso ilegal de su cabeza como trampolín a lo que rei le contesto que no le gustaba el lodo y con una sonrisa tan linda pues robert no pudo estar molesto con el por mucho tiempo.-

Me parece que no le agradamos a alguien.- dijo tala mientras limpiaba el rostro de bryan

creo que tienes razón.- contesto bryan dándole la razón a su novio.

Pero no le hemos hecho nada a nadie.- alego robert.

Tienes razón…. Ustedes no… pero.- comenzó a hablar rei para ser interrumpido por kai.

¿Por qué?.- pregunto kai muy molesto, mientras tomaba a rei por la camisa.-

¡Tranquilízate kai!.- grito tala, separando a kai del chino.-

Perdón.- se disculpo tratando de tranquilizarse.-

Ustedes no han hecho nada… pero… la historia que les conté ocurrió hace dos años.- comenzó a explicar rei.- cuando el fénix le hizo eso al tigre….

Y ¿eso que tiene que ver?.- pregunto kai muy desesperado.-

Pues que muchos de los guías eran… éramos tigres.- dijo tristemente, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.- y los que no… decidieron odiarlos por que no pudieron perdonar la bajeza cometida… ya que el líder era… es muy querido.- la tristeza se reflejaba en su voz, tristeza que fue notada por todos y cada uno de los presente.-

Y ¿tu… que piensas?.- pregunto tranquilamente kai, y es que no quería que el chico pusiera mas triste pero necesitaba saber que significaba el para rei.-

¿yo?... yo no odio…. –dijo con una sonrisa.- aprendí a perdonar…-su sonrisa se amplio un poco mas.- de hecho me agradan mucho.-

¿Por qué ellos si pueden?- pregunto robert.

Por que ellos fueron testigos de todo el daño que sufrió su líder…- todos le miraron tratando de entender.- su líder era… es astuto y ágil… pero era inexperto e ingenuo…. _Yo era.- comenzó a susurrar_ cuando un dolor punzante se apodero de el provocando que soltara un grito lleno de dolor, agachándose para ver que era lo que le provocaba ese dolor en su pierna derecha.-

¿Qué paso?-dijo kai acercándose para ver, examino su pierna tratando de ver que había pasado, parecía ser una mordedura … una mordedura de serpiente. La misma que rei sin querer tiro de su rama, la misma que piso mientras terminaba de hablar, la misma que había emprendido una rápida huida después de haberle mordido. Kai tomo al chino entre sus brazos, comenzando su camino hacia la enfermería.

Después de que le administraron el antídoto y las largas y preocupantes horas, rei por fin dormía placidamente, mas la noticia ya se había esparcido por todo el campamento, lo que provoco que casi todos los guías recapacitaran la idea de maltratar a los fénix, ya que ellos habían planeado la caída del puente, pero nunca se llegaron a imaginar que rei saliera perjudicado

esto es nuestra culpa.- sollozaba la pelirosa.-…. No … debimos.. ¡lo sentimos mucho!.- se disculparon al unísono mariah y Kevin, pero rei aun seguía dormido

¿Por qué no esteran a que despierte?.- dijo kai muy molesto, por tener que escuchar los llantos de esos dos chicos.-

Tiene razón, no tiene caso, ya que no te puede oír.- completo li.- ven, volvamos a la cabaña.- dijo sujetando a la chica por los hombros, para "sacarla" de ahí.-

Los guías salieron de la enfermería, excepto el grupo de kai y Matías, quien se acerco a rei y acaricio su cabello, acomodándoselo para que no cubriera su rostro, cosa que molesto de sobremanera a kai.- ves lo que te dije era cierto… cuando se nos pisa soltamos la mordida con facilidad…._querido rei_.- dijo soltando el cabello del chico, kai le miro con desprecio, ese chico era rastrero y engañoso, como la cabaña que guiaba .. Como una serpiente.

ya vete que nos amargas el día.- dijo fríamente kai, quien observaba todo desde la pared en la cual tenia rato recargado.

vaya… como era de esperarse.- contesto Matías con cinismo, kai los demás (los de la cabaña del fénix, por que solo salieron los guías).- el fénix interesado en el tigre.- todos le miraron sorprendidos.- pero te diré algo, este tigre.- señalando a rei.- esta fuera de tu alcance… por muchos motivos….. Principalmente por que va a ser mío.- dijo mientras lamía su labio, kai se enfureció y se acerco a el retándole, como se atrevía a decir eso cuando era obvio que rei no le soportaba.-

no creo que rei se relacione con un bicho como tu.- dijo fríamente el ruso.-

como digas.. – dijo ignorando rotundamente a kai. para después salir de la enfermería.

Unos minutos después rei despertó.-

¿Qué paso?.- pregunto algo confundido el neko.-

una serpiente.- contesto fríamente kai.-

no es la primera vez que me topo con una..-sonrió un poco.- pero , si la primera vez que me muerde.- dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello de la misma forma en que Matías le había hecho, cosa que molesto un poco mas a kai, quien al ver la sonrisa de rei estuvo a punto de tranquilizarse, pero eso quedo en el olvido.-

ese chico…- comenzó a hablar kai.-

¿Qué chico?.- pregunto curioso el neko.-

Matías, acaricio tu pelo de la misma forma.- dijo señalando la mano derecha de rei, este se sorprendió.

¿Qué?.- pregunto rei muy sorprendido, mientras la confusión se apoderaba de sus hermosos ámbares

Fin del capitulo

Ahí esta.

Gracias por los reviews.

En verdad me agradan las serpientes pero debido a que la gente las relaciona con esas características desde un principio pues… fue fácil ponerlas como las malas, cuando en verdad me gustan, (no tanto como los tigres o algún otro felino, pero igual me gustan)


	3. capitulo3

¿Qué?.- pregunto rei muy sorprendido, mientras la confusión se apoderaba de sus hermosos ámbares, para después llenarse de molestia.- estad insinuado que tengo un gesto en común con Matías?.- exclamo algo indignado.-

mas bien, es el, el que tiene el mismo gesto es el.- hablo tala tratando de tranquilizar al neko, rei y kai se volvieron hacia el.- no me miren así, es la verdad.- dijo justificándose.- desde que empezó el campamento Matías no deja de observarte… esto.- soltó con tranquilidad, kai se volteo hacia rei, preguntando el por que de eso.-

no lo se…. Solo nos detestamos y ya.- explico rei. Eso tranquilizo a kai, ya que rei no tenia ningún rasgo de Matías, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que Matías estuviera tan obsesionado con el chino. Rei estuvo mejor el día siguiente, tanto como para ir a levantar a los chicos, las actividades continuaron igual por un par de días mas, un campamento divertido y alegre, ya que las bromas hacia kai y los demás habían cesado desde lo ocurrido con rei.-

Kai y rei se encontraban observando las estrellas, como ya era costumbre, las noches de fogata, ellos se separaban del resto y se dedicaban a observar las estrellas, bueno solo rei ya que kai no podía dejar de observar a su adorado neko.-

¿kai, te gusta el campamento como es?.- pregunto rei con voz suave sin despegar la vista del cielo estrellado, kai le miro confundido, rei se volvió hacia el y pregunto nuevamente.- digo…. ¿Te gusta así, o te hubiera agradado competir de forma mas violenta, mas fuerte?.- pregunto con tristeza.-

Kai medito la pregunta, a el le parecía un campamento agradable, un poco infantil pero muy agradable, pero la verdad a el le gustaba la competencia y la batalla, kai negó con su cabeza, en un campamento hostil no podría acercarse a rei de la forma en que lo hacia, no podría ni tendría tiempo de admirar la belleza y la dulzura del chico que tenia enfrente.- no… creo que prefiero, me gusta lo que veo ahora.- contesto mirando directamente los ojos ámbares de rei, este al sentir aquella mirada tan intensa se puso rojo

Yo…. Me alegro.- dijo sonriendo con dulzura para después agachar la mirada, un mechón cayo sobre su rostro cubriéndolo kai le ponía muy nervioso, kai se acerco a el acortando la distancia, levanto su mano derecha y retiro aquel mechón del rostro de rei para poder admirarlo mejor,

Rei….yo.- kai comenzó a hablar para ser interrumpido por Matías.-

¡Rei!.- soltó con mucha molestia el chico de ojos rojizos, mirando con odio a kai. quien le respondió con la misma mirada.- ¡Te buscan en la cabaña de guías, quieren saber en donde pusiste el plan de mañana.- rei se alejo de kai. soltando un bufido de molestia y es que no podían hacer nada sin el.-

Deja voy… nos vemos kai.- rei se alejo de kai mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tímida.

Si, nos vemos.- soltó kai con tristeza, ya cuando rei desapareció de su vista su molestia contra Matías crecía, ya que le había arruinado el momento con su rei, los pasos molestos de Matías lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.-

¡Te dije que te alejaras de mi tigrecito!.- reclamo molesto el chico, kai le miro incrédulo, por lo que había observado rei ni siquiera le hablaba, así que eso lo descartaba como dueño.-

¿Quien dice que es tuyo?.- soltó kai con cinismo.- ni siquiera te habla, además de que te ve con asco.- dijo el ruso.-

Rei, me pertenece….- soltó venenosamente.- ya una vez tuve que intervenir para que un estupido fénix se alejara de el.- advirtió el chico.- y si no te alejas de el.

¿si no me alejo que?...- pregunto fríamente el chico.- además el que me dirá si me alejo de el o no, será rei y nada mas el.-

Tu destino no será una larga vida…. En este caso lo que diga rei no cuenta.- dijo con descaro. Eso molesto muchísimo a kai, como se atrevía ese tipo a tratar a rei como un objeto, cuando es un persona tan maravillosa, ahora entendía por que rei detestaba a Matías.-

Matías se alejo de kai, no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia, kai se quedo observando las estrellas, llegando a una resolución, rei le gustaba mucho, pero por sobre todo era su amigo, y como amigo que era le protegería de ese idiota.-

En la cabaña de los guías rei les mostraba donde había guardado cada una de las cosas, que el suponía no encontrarían.

gracias rei.- soltó un hombre de unos 30 años de tez blanca y cabellos y ojos castaños.-

de nada.- dijo mientras hacia camino hacia la puerta.-

rei….- el chino se volvió a hacia el hombre.- tu abuelo te busca…

¿Qué?.- pregunto confundido

Si…. Quiere que vayas a verlo, la limosina te espera.- dijo seriamente aquel hombre.

¿sabes la hora que es?.- pregunto molesto.-

Casi las 2 am, pero sabes que a tu abuelo no le importa, y quiere verte en cuanto amanezca y de aquí hasta aya son mas de 4 horas, asi que tienes que irte ya…

Pero la cabaña y …- comenzó a explicar rei.

Li se encargara de tu cabaña.- soltó aquel hombre seriamente, rei bajo la cabeza.

Comprendo.

Rei salio rumbo a la casa de su abuelo, un mal presentimiento se apodero de el, su abuelo no planeaba nada bueno.

5 a m.

La puerta de la cabaña del fénix se abrió de manera estrepitosa levantando asustados a todos los que ahí dormían,

-¡Arriba! ¡Es hora de levantarse!.- los gestos de molestia no se dejaron esperar,.

- rei… apenas son las 5…- dijo tala sin voltear a ver al recién llegado.-

- no soy rei, y son las 5:05, vamos retrasados… ¡Levántense de una vez!..- exclamo furioso.- ¡o tendrán que limpiar los baños.- todos los chicos se levantaron rápidamente mientras robert se quejaba, el un miembro de la nobleza europea, no iba a ser visto limpiando un baño, era indignante tan solo pensarlo-

- ¿y rei?.- preguntaron kai y tala al unísono.´

- no lo se.- contesto li, fríamente sin sentimiento.-

¿Cómo que no sabes?.- pregunto molesto el ruso.-

¿acaso no me entendiste? ¿o te lo explico con peras o manzanas?.- pregunto molesto.-

¿Qué?.- kai se indigno. Como se atrevía ese tipo a hablarle de esa manera, no sabia como rei podía considerarlo su amigo.-

¿Por qué estas tan molesto?.- exclamo tala. Li soltó un suspiro triste y se dirigió a la salida.-

En el lago, en 15 minutos.- salio de la cabaña.

Ahora ¿que le pasa?- pregunto bryan al aire, mientras tala se acercaba a darle el beso de los buenos días.-

No lo se.- contesto robert, mientras se abrochaba los zapatos.- pero que falta de delicadeza…- se quejo al ver nuevamente el reloj.- rei es mas considerado.-

Flash back,

la hora de levantarse es a las 5..- explicaba el neko, mientras todos le miraban sorprendidos y horrorizados….- Pero la verdad… ni yo me levanto a esa hora.(recordemos que es un gato)… así que… y si nos levantamos 15 a las 7.- todos le miraron "vaya líder nos toco", tala y bryan se volvieron hacia kai, y le reclamaron dormir 1 hora 45 minutos era ganancia, una gran ganancia.- ¿no están de acuerdo?.- pregunto confundido el chino.-

claro que si.- soltaron los cuatro al unísono.-

pero no te regañaran, no notaran que no estamos.- pregunto kai preocupado, no quería que le asignasen ningún castigo por no llegar temprano.

No…-dijo con una sonrisa.- por que Kevin, mariah y gary, incluso Matías.- el ultimo nombre lo menciono con molestia- hacemos esto todos los años.- dijo sonriendo.- el único que se levanta a las 5 es li.- dijo sonriendo (ya se imaginaran como se trae a tyson y a daichi)

Fin del flash back.

Me pregunto por que no habra venido …- hablo kai mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.-

6 a m.

¿Dónde estaran todos?.- se preguntaba li. Ya habia pasado una hora y solo estaban los dragones y los fénix (y eso por que el los habia levantado)

donde mas.- excamo tyson.- dormidos… como todo el mundo, incluso el sol esta dormido.- dijo al observar el lugar todavía estaba algo oscuro. Kai le miro con molestia, no habia tenido que soportarle desde temprano gracias al rei, pero ese dia tendria tyson para rato, ya que li era el encargado de la cabaña, kai suspiro con molestia.-

7 am.-

Por fin las demas cabañas aparecieron en el lago.

¿Dónde estaban?.- les pregutno li a mariah y a los demas guias.-

uno de mi grupo se sentia mal y …-, explicaba mariah. ya era el sexto de 5 miembros que se enfermaba.

no podiamos comenzar el dia sin el predesayuno y lo sabes li.- explico gari

yo quiero estar en esa cabaña.- grito tyson. Para ser callado por un golpe de li.-

ya lo sabes… nos volvimos a perder ..- exclamo Kevin. Li le miro incredulo, la cabaña de Kevin estaba justo enfrente del lago.-

y nosotros….- hablo matias, mientras li remiraba diciendole "como si me importartas"- solo decidimos descanzar mas.- dijo con una sonrisa llena de cinismo.

8 am.

Rei tenia rato esperando a su abuelo, se encontraba en el despacho con su pequeña mascota (un pequeño tigre de 4 meses), rei abrazaba con ternura al pequeño driguer cuando la puerta del despacho se abrio, rei solto a driguer rapidamente.-

buenos dias.- saludo el chino.-

buenso dias… tenias mucho esperando.- pregunto seriamente aquel hombre de cabello canoso y ojos dorados,

no señor..- dijo rei seriamente.-

bueno, ya no importa, me entere que desde que tu padre se hizo cargo del campamento, este ha cambiado.- rei asintio.- que ya no hay competencia… que es

divertido.- completo rei.

Exacto, pero eso no es productivo…. Quiero que vuelva a haber competencia.-

Pero, papa dijo que.- comenzo a hablar rei.-

Silencio… tu padre salio de viaje, yo me hare cargo del campamento nuevamente.-

Pero…-

Y quiero que la cabaña del tigre vuelva a existir…. Quiero que el dominio del tigre resurja.-

Pero… - volvio a hablar rei para ser callado nuevamente.

Quiero que vuelvas a dominar el campamento.- rei abrio los ojos con horror, su padre le prometio no volver a hacer competir, pero ahora que no estaba su abuelo le obligaba… el no queria.

Yo… ¡NO Quiero!... ¡NO lo hare!.- grito el neko, el no queria competir, le gustaba el campamento divertido, le gustaba compartir con los demas, con su cabaña, le gustaba kai.-

¡Silencio!.- estaba furioso, y le solto un golpe a su nieto para que se tranquilizara, rei cayo al suelo, el pequeño tigre se acerco a el

_Estoy bien.-_ susurro. Acariciando al pequeño tigre. Se volvio a su abuelo.- ¡no lo hare!.-

_¿estas seguro?.- _ pregunto el hombre mientras veia con prepotencia a su nieto y a su pequeño gato. Trono los dedos y de la nada entraron unos hombres, entre el forcejeo le arrebataron a driguer.-

_Si no lo haces…_ el pequeño gatito..- dijo refiriendose al pequeño tigre blanco que lloraba en aquellos brazos extraños.

_¿Qué le haras a driguer? _.- pregunto muy alterado el neko.

_Digamos que la especie estara un paso mas hacia la extinción._- contesto mientras una sonrisa torcida aparecia en su rostro.- y tu mejor que nadie sabe que cumplo lo que prometo.- rei bajo la cabeza llegando a una resolucion, salvaria a driguer, aunque eso significara volver a liderar la cabaña del tigre, aunque significara competir nuevamente, aunque significara competir contra sus amigos y kai.

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno aquí esta,

Rei es un tigre.

Contestando reviews…

Fujisaki Yami: gracias, si yo tambien creo que se parece algo a harry potter (por la competencia y la cabaña de las serpientes)


	4. el regreso de rei

El día continuo de esta manera para todos, mientras los fénix eran guiados por li, este los repartía de la siguiente manera.

bueno comenzaremos la caminata diaria.- dijo li mirando seriamente a todo el mundo, ya que tyson como siempre ya había sacado de sus casillas no solo a li, sino a todo el equipo del fénix.- daichi tu iras con robert.- robert puso cara de horror ir con daichi era casi como ir con tyson.- tala tu iras con.- li le dudo un momento quiera poner a tala con miguel (creo que así se llama es de pelo café) pero al ver la mirada de advertencia de bryan pues no le que do mas remedio que.- …. Con bryan.- tala soltó una risita divertida cuando comenzó a caminar junto a bryan.- kai tu iras con tyson y yo iré con los otros dos chicos que faltan.- dijo comenzando a caminar dejando a kai con una cara llena de horror, que paso a enojo en cuestión de segundos.-

¿Por qué mejor no te vas con tyson y yo me llevo a los otros dos chicos?.- pregunto furioso el líder de la cabaña del fénix. Li se volvió serio

por que quiero que tyson regrese con vida, ya que si va con migo es probable que no lo haga.- dijo molesto.-

y que te hace pensar que si va conmigo regresara con vida?.- pregunto kai muy molesto. Li le observo entre divertido y sorprendido.-

ya chicos no se peleen por mi, hay suficiente tyson para todos.- kai y li lo vieron horrorizados, que se creía ese tonto.-

exacto tyson, por que mejor no te adelantas y nos dices como es el camino.-hablo li,

claro, el gran tyson revisara que todo este bien.- tyson salio corriendo adelantando a los demás.-.

ojala y se pierda.- hablo kai, cosa que fue contestada por un suave si de li, los dos chicos sonrieron divertidos, pero mala hierba nunca muere. Y la prueba de todo es que tyson había sobrevivido ya casi a dos semanas y media de campamento.-

Ya en la noche (de nuevo en la fogata) los guías hablaban de que rei regresaría esa noche, a mas tardar a las 12:00, y eso era casi dentro de una hora tala sonrió había estado espiando a los guías desde hace unos minutos tratando de obtener información de rei, salio de entre los arbustos y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros.-

¡les traigo buenas noticias!.- exclamo el pelirrojo, todos se volvieron verlo.- ¡Rei regresa esta noche!.- todos sonrieron eso significaba dormir hasta las 7 y no mas tyson, ni li, ni dragones.-

¿esta noche, como a que horas?.- pregunto el bicolor, ya que era muy tarde.-

Como a las 12...- contesto tala.-

Vaya a veces andar de chismoso te funciona.- hablo kai con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Y a ti, enamorarte te funciona mejor, andas de mejor humor.,- soltó bryan para defender a su koi. Kai se volvió sorprendido con el rostro rojo.-

¿Qué?.-

Vamos kai no te sorprendas…,. Fuiste demasiado obvio.- hablo robert.

Shh… ya cállense.- hablo tala, todos le miraron sorprendidos, tala nunca dejaba escapar una oportunidad para molestar a kai.- un carro llego.- dijo al señalar a lo lejos un carro color negro que había entrado al campamento hace unos minutos.- vamos.- guío a los chicos quienes se levantaron no tan disimuladamente por que todo el mundo se dio cuenta, pero nadie les siguió, el ambiente estaba divertido con o sin los fénix.-

Los chicos se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos y comenzaron a espiar, el carro se había detenido hace unos minutos pero nadie salía de hasta que, la puerta se abrió de forma violenta dejando salir a un chino muy molesto, un hombre muy adulto (su abuelo) salio detrás de el y comenzó a alegar con rei, los chicos como estaban muy lejos no escucharon nada, rei le dio la espalda a aquel hombre y entro a la cabaña de los guías cerrando la puerta tras el, ni siquiera prendió las luces, la cabaña continuo en la oscuridad por unos minutos hasta que.-

¿Qué habrá pasado?...- pregunto el pelirrojo.

Volvió a discutir con el abuelo.- contesto una voz en la oscuridad, era li, quien se levanto y se dirigió a la campaña.- les aconsejo que regresen a su cabaña, ya es tarde.-

Los chicos le escucharon sin hacerle caso alguno. Li camino hacia la cabaña y encendió las luces, los chicos pudieron apreciar la figura de rei, observaron como platicaron por unos segundos hasta que rei se alejo de la ventana.

Ya vámonos.- hablo robert, kai le volvió a ver

Pero... – el ruso callo por unos momentos.- no hemos hablado con rei…- dijo en un susurro, se encontraba preocupado por la extraña actitud del chino.-

No tiene caso. No hemos logrado escuchar nada… por que mejor no le preguntas que paso en la mañana.- dijo robert guiñándole un ojo a kai.- tiene que ir a despertarnos, todos los chicos asintieron mientras se retiraban a su habitación. Kai se volvió hacia la cabaña de los guías, soltando un triste suspiro.-

Con rei.-.

Vamos rei…. Tranquilízate.- hablaba li, mientras los demás guías (excepto Matías) observaban.- no creo que lo haga.-

¡NO lo crees!.- exclamo furioso el neko.- recuerdas lo que nos hizo hace dos años, en este mismo campamento, recuerdas también lo que le hizo a galeón cuando tenias 8 y yo 6 años.- volvió a hablar rei, hace 2 años había ocurrido el accidente en el cual los tigres y los demás chicos se habían visto involucrados. Todo por capricho de su abuelo y cuando li tenía ocho se atrevió a dañar al pequeño león de li (recuerden que rei es rico y que li tan bien, bueno no lo había dicho, pero son primos como en casi todas mis historias)

ya lo se rei, pero... solo tenemos que volver a participar como la cabaña del tigre, y claro que ganaremos.-dijo acercándose a rei y limpiando las lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ámbares, - haremos lo posible para ganar. ¿verdad?.- les pregunto a los demás chicos que solo asintieron.

5:00 am. Algo muy extraño pasaba en el campamento, li no había ido a despertar a los de la cabaña del dragan, cosa que no fue notada por nadie, por que los dragones como todo el mundo dormían.

6..30 am.

Kai abrió los ojos, dentro de 15 minutos rei vendría a despertarlos, kai se reprendió así mismo no era posible que actuara de esa manera tan cursi, esperar a la persona que le gusta, y lo peor de todo era que toda su cabaña se había dado cuenta, rogó por que rei no se hubiese dado cuenta, no quería asustarlo, pero la verdad el neko parecía muy a gusto con su compañía, cerro los ojos deseando que el tiempo pasara mas rápido.

6:45.

Era la hora rei entraría en cualquier momento, kai espero ansioso, pero pasaron los minutos rei no apareció, eso era extraño.

6.55

Levántense.- grito kai, provocando que los 3 chicos que dormían se levantaran asustados.-

rei no tienes que imitar la fea voz de kai.- hablo robert.-

No la imito… soy kai, rei no vino.- dijo kai algo molesto..

Esto es extraño.- comenzó a hablar robert y todos lo vieron reprochándole, era obvio que era extraño, se cambiaron y fueron a ver que sucedía, afuera se encontraron a varios de las cabañas del mono, la tortuga y el jaguar, ninguno sabia que pasaba. Les había pasado lo mismo, ningún guía se había aparecido para despertarlos, unos minutos después apareció la cabaña de la serpiente y los dragones, kai se sorprendió al ver a Matías, este ya no traía el traje de guía, estaba vestido como un campista mas.-

¿Qué paso?.- pregunto kai, visiblemente molesto.-

¿acaso no ves bien?... ya no soy guía.- dijo con cinismo en su voz. Kai y los demás le miraron como te lo merecías.- vamos no piensen que es un castigo es solo que.-

Matías fue interrumpido por una voz que les pedía que se reunieran en el lugar donde se daban los anuncios.-

Ya estando todos y cada uno de los campistas comenzaron con el anuncio, era un hombre mayor el mismo con el que había estado rei la noche anterior.

buenos días, como se habrán dado cuenta, los guías no fueron a despertarlos y eso es por que ya no habrá guías,-todos se soltaron hablando y susurrando. Pero fueron callados por la voz de aquel hombre.- así es, si no que chiste tendría el haber escogido un líder al inicio de este campamento, tala se volvió a ver a kai, además de que tendremos una nueva, bueno no es nueva, la cabaña del tigre.- todos volvieron a susurrar.- la cabaña del tigre, entrara a competir de nuevo.- todos lo miraron confundidos, ellos no competían en ese campamento. Todos se sorprendieron al ver entrar a rei y a los demás guías, vestidos como los demás campistas solo que en su camisa tenían el sello de una cabaña que nunca habían visto , la cabaña del tigre.- desde ahora las cabañas sobrevivirán por si solas.- todos los chicos le miraron asustados.- vendrán a la cabaña principal (no la de los guías por que esta volvió a ser la de los tigres, otra mas grande a la derecha de esta) a recoger víveres que les tendrán que ajustar para la semana, se cocinaran ustedes, nadie les ayudara, además de que deberán competir en las pruebas… la cabaña que gane tendrá un premio.- dijo mirando a rei, quien solo le devolvió una mirada llena de rencor.- ahora vayan a recoger sus víveres y que comience la competencia.- dijo el abuelo con una gran sonrisa, todos y cada uno de los campistas fueron abandonando aquel lugar, kai estaba como en shock, que significaba todo eso, tendría que competir contra rei, quería hablar con el que le explicase que era lo que pasaba, se acerco a rei, esperando una dulce sonrisa, una mirada, pero no hubo nada.-

rei, ¿Qué significa todo esto?.- pregunto entre confundido y molesto?

Lo que escuchaste, desde hoy somos rivales…- contesto fríamente el neko, eso fue como un balde de agua fría para los fénix, en especial para kai.

Entonces eso de que fueran los guías fue para.-

Para mostrarles más o menos como era el campamento.- contesto li. Kai se sintió traicionado, eso significaba que era una especie de prueba, los tigres se hacían pasar por guías y se convertían en amigos, en parte fundamental de la cabaña, para después aparecer como rivales, que ya conocen las debilidades de cada cabaña, eso era lo que pensaba kai.

Ya veo. Desde hoy somos rivales.- dijo el ruso dándole la espalda a rei y a los demás tigres, camino hacia donde les darían los víveres..

lo supe desde un principio… nunca confié en rei.- hablaba robert. Tratando de defender su dignidad, ya que el como todos los demás se había encariñado demasiado rápido del neko.

Al ir a recoger los víveres, les dieron las nuevas reglas del campamento, kai se dio cuenta a lo que se refería rei, el campamento era mucho mejor cuando era divertido, la competencia seria demasiado cruel, el regresarse a ayudar a los demás provocaba la perder automáticamente esa prueba. Kai suspiro, el les demostraría que podía ser un buen líder, no dejaría que el equipo del tigre ganara. Por que la cabaña del fénix seria la ganadora.


	5. las nuevas reglas del juego

Al ir a recoger los víveres, les dieron las nuevas reglas del campamento, kai se dio cuenta a lo que se refería rei, el campamento era mucho mejor cuando era divertido, la competencia seria demasiado cruel, el regresarse a ayudar a los demás provocaba la perder automáticamente esa prueba. Kai suspiro, el les demostraría que podía ser un buen líder, no dejaría que el equipo del tigre ganara. Por que la cabaña del fénix seria la ganadora.

La primera competencia seria esa misma tarde, kai iría por su cabaña, rei por la suya, max, tyson, Matías y emili por la del jaguar.-

La competencia consistía en escalar un pequeño risco se les había dado el material adecuado para hacer tal proeza. Kai ya no intento volver a hablar con rei, ya que el parecía estar dispuesto a ganar a toda costa.

en sus marcas…- comenzó a hablar el hombre.- … listos.- los 6 chicos se pusieron en posición.- fuera.-

rei comenzó a correr hacia el risco como todos los demás. Rei, kai y Matías, eran los mas familiarizados con eso de escalar montañas, mientras max, tyson y emili pues estaban sufriendo bastante,

en un principio todos iban a buen ritmo rei iba justo arriba de max, kai y Matías iban a un lado de este, emili y tyson iban justo debajo de max, en cuestión de segundos el amarre de la cuerda de max se soltó provocando que este cayera con rapidez, rodando por aquel risco, kai y Matías se detuvieron un poco asustados, max podría morir, pero fue gracias a tyson y a emili que detuvieron la caída de max, perdiendo automáticamente la prueba. Max sollozaba se encontraba asustado, emili y tyson le habían bajado con cuidado y ahora lo abrazaban tratando de consolarlo. Kai se volvió hacia arriba cuando escucho una voz anunciar que rei había ganado.- rei no mostraba emoción alguna. Y se alejo rápidamente de aquel lugar.

Kai se molesto por aquella actitud, al menos se hubiera quedado a ver como estaba el pequeño rubio. Si en otras ocasiones, durante las caminatas, se había regresado a levantar a aquel niño rubio que se caía con frecuencia, kai en verdad no sabía que era lo que pasaba por la mente del chino y esa noche lo averiguaría y lo pondría en su lugar.

Esa noche no hubo lunada todos los equipos se encontraban fuera de sus cabañas con una fogata propia. En el caso de los dragones pues estaban cenando auque la comida no era tan buena como cuando li estaba con ellos, y las tortugas trataban de animar a max, las serpientes estaban muy bien y pues e los fénix pues habían optado por discutir sobre la actitud de rei, en lugar de comer lo que había hecho tala, pues era incomible.

Lo siento por ustedes, pero yo nunca me trague eso de que Rei fuera tan bueno, siempre sospeche que había algo mas.- dijo robert demostrando todo ese porte de la nobleza que tanto lo caracteriza.

Cállate de una vez…¡mentiroso!.- dijo bryan y es que robert fue uno de los primeros en confiar en rei. Kai se levanto de su lugar. Dejando a los chicos "explicándole" a tala el por que tardaban en comer su cena, con excusas como " es que la platica esta interesante" "mi plato todavía no se enfría" (hacia dos horas que le habían servido".

kai comenzó su habitual caminata o eso pensaron todos; pero en realidad el ruso estaba siguiendo a rei que había pasado por ahí apenas unos minutos.

Después de unos minutos lo encontró estaba en el pequeño risco que se encontraba a las orillas del lago. Kai se acerco lentamente. Observo como rei llevaba su mano a su rostro, para después voltear a verlo con la misma expresión fría en su rostro.

¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- pregunto encolerizado el ruso.

¿a que te refieres?.- pregunto sin emoción alguna reflejada en su rostro. Provocando la ira de kai.

¿a que me refiero?.- pregunto irónico mientras alzaba una ceja.- pues me refiero a tu actitud, apenas anteayer éramos amigos y eras el guía mas querido del campamento y hoy eres un completo idiota con sed de competencia, la misma competencia que decías odiar.- dijo el ruso tomando por sorpresa al chino que por unos segundos había perdido su actitud fría..- pero ahora puedo ver, que eso es lo que le gusta a Matías de ti, que puedes llegar a ser tan rastrero como el.- agrego el ruso con la ironía marcando cada una de sus palabras. Ocasionado la ira del chino.

¿Como te atreves a compararme con ese?.- dijo rei muy bravo mientras se acercaba al ruso.-

Por que es la verdad tú y el son iguales…- respondió el ruso aumentando la molestia de rei, quien poco a poco fue mostrando una sonrisa irónica. Acción que sorprendió al ruso

Como dicen por ahí, "un buen juez por la casa empieza".- dijo el neko provocando la sorpresa de kai, por que le decía eso.- ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo me miras, ¿cómo memorizas cada una de mis facciones?.- decía mientras se acercaba a kai.- tal y como lo hace Matías….- kai se horrorizo, lo que decía el neko no podía ser verdad, el aceptaba que si lo observaba disimuladamente pero lo hacía con admiración, con cariño… jamás lo hizo con deseo o con algún pensamiento perverso en su mente.- pero sabes una cosa… yo te mentí…- la confusión de kai aumentaba, el neko admitía que lo había engañado.- nunca aprendí a perdonar.- agrego rei mientras sonreía irónicamente. Kai estaba demasiado confundido, se alejo del neko lenta y torpemente.

Rei observaba la figura de kai a lo lejos, cuando la voz de li interrumpió sus pensamientos.

¿estas conforme con lo que acabas de hacer?.- dijo el león, provocando que rei lo observara.

Claro que si…. De esa manera kai podrá competir sin miramientos.- dijo mientras se alejaba de li, la molestia se apoderaba de su ser… que creía li… que se creía kai… el podía hacer las cosas por si mismo, el ya no era el chico inexperto de hace dos años… el salvaría a driguer aunque le costara la amistad de kai… aunque perdiera una oportunidad de ser feliz….- el neko se dirigió a su cabaña, sin percatarse de que su orgullo, su tonto orgullo le haría perder…

Kai se encontraba bastante confundido, se detuvo apoyándose en un árbol, necesitaba pensar… pero no había mucho que pensar, en resumen rei lo había engañado todas esas dos semanas, para ganar su confianza, además de que todo el tiempo supo que kai se sentía atraído a el. Lo único que kai tenia claro es que iba a ganar… y lo haría por buena ley, el campamento dejaría de ser el dominio del tigre… pasaría a ser el domino del Fénix.

Rei llego a su cabaña siendo recibido por el pequeño tigre y es que para presionar mas a rei, su abuelo le había llevado el pequeño tigre. Rei le saludo y se recostó en su cama seguido por el pequeño félido, que se recostó a su lado mientras ronroneaba para arrullarse rei lo abrazo soltando pequeños sollozos.- yo… te … sal.. vare…- dijo para después caer dormido.


	6. final

Rei llego a su cabaña siendo recibido por el pequeño tigre y es que para presionar mas a rei, su abuelo le había llevado el pequeño tigre. Rei le saludo y se recostó en su cama seguido por el pequeño félido, que se recostó a su lado mientras ronroneaba para arrullarse rei lo abrazo soltando pequeños sollozos.- yo… te … sal.. vare…- dijo para después caer dormido.

Mientras tanto li había llegado a la meta en primer lugar, seguido por el bicolor el que sonrió La segunda competencia había pasado y los fénix la habían ganado, la competencia había consistido en una carrera de relevos en nado, pero los tigres habían quedado en segundo lugar y es que Kevin es de cuerpo muy pequeño por lo que los fénix tomaron ventaja al ser todos de cuerpo grande y altos.

Kai observaba el rostro de rei, estaba en shock por haber perdido, habiéndose recuperado de la impresión se volvió a Kevin y lo regaño horrible, el pequeño soltaba pequeños sollozos y se disculpaba una y otra vez, pero el neko no parecía entender. Eso ocasiono la molestia de kai. La próxima vez le ganarían de nuevo, para darle una lección al neko.

La competencia se había tornado solamente entre los tigres y los fénix, unos peleaban por que rei así lo había ordenado, y los otros peleaban apoyándose los unos a los otros para enseñarle una lección a rei.

La tercer competencia fue una de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el que saliera primero del área designada para el combate perdería. Y el primero en apuntarse había sido tala, ya que por el equipo del tigre iba mariah, y según el podría ganarle sin problema.

yo voy, soy bueno en defensa personal, además es una niña que me va a hacer ¿arañarme? ¿decirme que mi pelo no es real?- todos le miraron incrédulos pero una parte de ellos le daban la razón y es que la chica parecía un pequeño gatito, pero estaban olvidando que los pequeños gatos también tienen garras.

La pelea cuerpo a cuerpo dio inicio y la apariencia tranquila de mariah cambio automáticamente, como cuando un gato sale a defender a sus pequeños… así peleo mariah, ganándole a tala de forma casi inmediata.

Todos los fénix se burlaban de tala y es que había salido corriendo como niña a los brazos de su koibito. Mientras mariah le decía que lo dejara salir a pelear, a lo que bryan respondió "ya déjalo, ya le ganaste".

La cuarta competencia fue de buscar determinadas plantas y preparar con ellas un exquisito platillo, el elegido para la competencia fue robert por los fénix y gary por los tigres, pero quien se iba a imaginar que robert fuera exageradamente bueno en botánica y si a eso le sumas en cocina pues no es difícil saber el resultado robert gano… y si preguntan por las serpientes pues ellas siempre llegaban en tercer lugar….

La noche anterior a la última competencia había llegado, tala se encontraba bobeando bueno en realidad "espiaba" lo que sucedía en cada una de las cabañas, por lo que veía todo era normal, las cabañas de los dragones, tortugas y pumas, habían decidido quedar fuera de cada competencia y entre ellas realizaban lunadas… si bien los fénix pudieron hacer eso desde el principio pero querían enseñarle a rei una lección.

Kai se encontraba cenando con robert y bryan alrededor de la fogata cuando tala llego agitado corriendo.

haya va rei!- grito llamando la atención de kai que se volvió entre molesto y curioso… mas molesto que curioso.

Y a mi que….- dijo con su tono frió, tala lo miro sorprendido y reprendiéndolo. No entendía a kai, si bryan cambiara su actitud de un día a otro, el no descansaría hasta averiguar su verdadera razón.

Pues que va con Matías….- todos le miraron sorprendidos si algo les quedo muy claro era el hecho de que rei odiaba a ese muchacho y que el otro solo esperaba el momento apropiado para aprovecharse del chino, kai se levanto, si bien rei no le hablaba, no significaba que iba a permitir que Matías se aprovechara del chino…. No lo haría… el ruso se levanto siguiendo a tala, cuando llegaron rei estaba de pie a unos metros de Matías.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- dijo el chino con molestia…-

Vamos rei, no me hables a si… no le hables a si a tu futuro dueño…- dijo la serpiente corrigiéndose a si misma…-

Yo no soy de nadie… y nunca lo seré…- agrego el chino

Pero si fuiste de alguien querido rei,.- kai no entendía a lo que se refería Matías.- te entregaste completamente a un tonto fénix que no supo valorarte,. Dijo mientras se acercaba a rei moviendo su cuerpo de una manera muy sensual.- kai estaba sorprendido mientras recordaba lo que rei les había dicho al inicio del campamento…"el líder de la cabaña del fénix se empeño en no competir , ganándose la simpatía del tigre que no quería una competencia sin sentido, mas no conforme con negarse a competir el fénix comenzó a ganarse el corazón del tigre conquistándolo poco a poco, logrando robarle el corazón, el tigre que era noble y dulce se dejo llevar por el dulce canto del fénix que le prometía amor, pero estando tan fascinado por aquella dulce voz, el tigre no fue capaz de ver la trampa del fénix.- completo rei con tristeza. Si bien el tigre fue traicionado… aprendió a no entregar su corazón tan fácilmente..- dijo con un deje de melancolía."

bueno eso no importa ahora.- dijo Matías.- dime pequeño rei… ¿Qué te dará el abuelo si ganas?- rei abrió los ojos sorprendidos.- digo tiene que ser algo muy valioso para que dejaras a un lado tu lado tierno… pero deberías resignarte aun eres muy pequeño e inexperto.- dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de rei, posando sus dedos sobre los labios de este. Kai estuvo a punto de levantarse y detener a ese perverso pero se detuvo en seguida, tala quien ya iba a detenerlo choco con el… preguntándose la razón por la cual el bicolor se había detenido de esa forma.

El pelirrojo volvió su vista a rei, y pudo observar a Matías en el suelo, rei lo había golpeado, el rostro del chino estaba en verdad molesto mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas…

¡Ya no soy ese tigre inexperto! ¡ya puedo valerme por mi cuenta! ¡ no necesito de nadie!¡se los voy a demostrar!... Y lo que el me de no es de tu incumbencia… grito el neko para después alejarse del lugar…

Kai observaba la figura del neko alejarse, acaso solo quería demostrar que ya era capaz de valerse por su cuenta, que rei solo estaba fingiendo esa actitud ¿Por qué no le había dicho?¿por que no había confiado en el?… pero lo mas importante le llego de golpe… rei era ese tigre que se había enamorado de aquel fénix….

Aunque rei se esforzara en demostrar que no necesitaba de nadie y que podía valerse por si mismo… lo único que lograba era demostrar lo contrario, y todo gracias a su tonto orgullo.

la mañana al fin había llegado, rei se despidió de driguer, para después reunirse con li y con el resto del equipo, al llegar se dio cuenta de que los fénix y las serpientes ya estaban ahí.

El bicolor observaba disimuladamente al chino, y es que desde el día anterior comprendió que este solo estaba actuando, pero lo que aun se preguntaba era lo que el abuelo del chino le había prometido, y la razón de que eso fuera tan importante,

El abuelo de rei, explicaba en lo que consistía la prueba, en esta participarían todos los miembros de los equipos, el que llegara primero a la meta ganaría pero tendrían que atravesar el bosque donde había diversas pruebas…

La carrera comenzó el que iba a la delantera para sorpresa de kai, ni era rei si no li, en ese momento kai comprendió a lo que se refería Matías, si bien rei era muy bueno en competencias y como personas, aun le faltaba experiencia para alcanzar el nivel de li, o el de kai, y es que rei venía en tercer lugar a la par con tala, y en cuanto a bryan y los demás miembros estos venían muy atrás….

Rei corría siguiendo los pasos de kai, mientras se frustraba ya que todos lo que iban a delante, o sea li y kai parecía que no les costaba nada… como si para ellos esa prueba no fuera mas que un paseo por un campo de flores, hasta tala que iba a su lado parecía que no le costaba nada,… y es que lo primero que tuvieron que hacer fue llegar astas unas torres subirlas y arrojarse de las cuerdas, pero a el la fricción de las cuerdas le habían lastimado sus manos, y cuando llego la de atravesar el poso de fango a el casi lo tapa, por se mas bajo que los demás.

Y ahora ya iban por la ultima prueba que consistía en evitar unos posos muy profundos que estaban cubiertos por tapas muy frágiles que estaban camufladas, li y kai las cruzaron pero dejaron unas descubiertas, en esta prueba el peso de rei fue una ventaja y si le sumamos sus suaves pasos, pues le resulto muy fácil, cuando el neko estuvo a punto de terminar el recorrido de los posos…

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.! Grito el pelirrojo y es que se encontraba colgado,.- ¡ayuda!.- grito nuevamente y es que ese poso se veía en verdad muy profundo, li y kai ya iban muy lejos…- tala no pudo resistir mas y se soltó cerrando los ojos fuertemente esperando lo peor, pero la caída nunca llego…

¡Resiste tala!.- dijo el neko… provocando que tala abriera los ojos sorprendido, rei lo había salvado, había renunciado a ganar por salvarlo…

resignado, el león le había ganado en buena ley y de que manera… el chico no estaba sucio, no tenia arañazos y no se veía cansado para nada… en verdad estaba muy preparada.- en ese momento se anuncio el ganador… pero el nombre de li nunca llego… fue el de kai, el de la cabaña de los fénix…- kai abrió los ojos sorprendido, que pasaba ahí? Li había llegado primero…el peliazul se volvió a li, que estaba igual o mas confundido que el… hasta que el abuelo de li y de rei, hablo nuevamente explicando la razón…

EL EQUIPO DEL TIGRE QUEDO DESCALIFICADO…. CUANDO UNO DE SUS MIEMBROS SALVO A OTRO PARTICIPANTE.- dijo el hombre. Kai y li se observaron mientras los otros participantes (bryan, robert, mariah, todos excepto rei y tala, llegaban y es que ellos se habían rendido en la primer prueba o en el caso de robert cuando descubrió que tendría que meterse al charco de lodo) llegaron por el lado contrario de la meta… todos estaban igual de confundidos ya que ninguno de los que llegaron habían necesitado ayuda o la habían brindado, después de unos minutos la respuesta apareció, rei venia ayudando a tala a caminar, bryan salio al encuentro de su koibito, tala al verlo venir soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas y se lanzo a sus brazos, rei sonrió tristemente, y siguió su camino… hasta que paso entre kai y li…

rei..- llamo li a su pequeño primo, rei se detuvo sin volverle a ver mientras una sonrisa triste se formaba en su rostro…-

estoy bien…- dijo el chino anticipando la pregunta de li.- _el…entenderá… creo.-_ agrego en un susurro para después continuar su camino a la cabaña del tigre….

Al llegar a la cabaña rei fue recibido por driguer, el chino lo observo mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos… fue entonces cuando lo vio, vio el collar que el abuelo le había puesto a driguer para no perderlo de vista, ya que tenía un radar. Rei se inclino y comenzó a acariciar al pequeño tigre hasta que por fin hablo….

driguer… quédate quieto.- ordeno al pequeño tigre mientras comenzaba a tirar de aquel collar con todas sus fuerzas, lastimando sus ya heridas manos, hasta que finalmente este cedió… provocando que unas gotas de sangre mancharan el piso de madera…

La ceremonia de premiación se estaba llevando a cabo cuando un auto blanco se detuvo frente a la cabaña principal, permitiendo que un adulto que li reconoció como el padre de rei o sea su tío

huy…ahora si se va a armar…- dijo con una voz divertida…

a que te refieres? .- pregunto el pelirrojo curioso, llamando la atención del resto de los fénix…

en un momento lo ven…- dijo mas divertido a un todos los fénix se volvieron su atención hacia el abuelo de rei y su padre…

¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto muy molesto el padre de rei… el abuelo sonrió un poco nervioso y es que el padre de rei era el único de sus hijos que lo enfrentaba y le ganaba…

Pues estoy premiando al ganador de la competencia que tanto caracteriza a este campamento.- dijo muy seguro de si..

Mejor dicho caracterizaba…- dijo molesto.- dime por que no entiendes que este campamento había dejado de ser competitivo para convertirse en un lugar divertido por el bien de los chicos y de tus nietos….- dijo el sr, kon. Seriamente.

Pero es que de esa manera no era provechoso… dijo el abuelo kon tratando de que su hijo entendiera que era mejor competir que divertirse…

Claro que es provechoso los chicos hacen nuevos amigos, aprenden a fortalecer lazos que es una habilidad que les servirá cuando sean adultos además de que aprenden a apoyarse y ayudarse los unos a los otros… y a tu manera solo ruegan por que se acabe el campamento…

¿Por qué estas tan seguro de lo que dices?- pregunto incrédulo el abuelo kon…

¿Cómo lo se?.- pregunto molesto el sr kon..- eso era lo que yo deseaba cuando me mandabas a este lugar…- agrego molesto y dolido el padre de rei, y es que cuando el era pequeño también sufrió por la idea de competencia que tenia su padre, el abuelo kon abrió los ojos sorprendido, jamás se espero haber lastimado a tantos chicos, o a sus hijos… abrió sus ojos horrorizado sus nietos ahora sufrían lo que sus hijos sufrieron…-

Hijo.. yo…- el abuelo kon no encontraba las palabras exactas para disculparse, pero fue interrumpido por su hijo…

¿Dónde están rei y driguer?.- dijo el padre de rei, mientras se imaginaba que lo que sus empleados le habían dicho que el abuelo haría con el tigre se había cumplido…

Los chicos miraban divertidos y es que el padre de rei había llegado a arreglar las cosas… cuando li se preocupo en donde se suponía que estaba rei, el pelinegro comenzó a pasar entre los chicos del campamento llamando la atención de los fénix y del padre y abuelo de rei que comenzaron su camino hacia la cabaña de los tigres

Mientras caminaban el padre de rei continuaba reprendiendo a su padre.

Más vale que ese tigre este bien.- dijo seriamente. El abuelo sonrió nerviosamente.

Ya te dije que no le hice nada y no lo pensaba hacer, nada mas le dije eso a rei para que compitiera.- dijo el abuelo llamando la atención de kai, así que rei había actuado de esa manera solo para salvar a su tigre, que seguramente era su mejor amigo después de li.

Por que no te pones a pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos, recuerda que la última vez que hiciste el campamento tan competitivo rei se vio envuelto en un accidente y después de eso dejo de sonreír hasta que recibió ese pequeño tigre.

Kai se sorprendió a un mas no esperaba averiguar que después del incidente con el otro fénix rei quedara tan triste y que ese tigre le hubiera ayudado tanto eso significaba que hace apenas cuatro meses rei había recuperado su linda sonrisa.

Li se adelanto y es que la cabaña del tigre estaba muy cerca, al entrar llamo a rei, pero este no estaba… solo estaba el collar de driguer y las marcas de sangre en el suelo… el abuelo y los demás solo llegaron para ver como li golpeaba la pared de la cabaña….y se volvía hacia el abuelo muy molesto y es que li también se enfrentaba al abuelo,

¡Espero estés contento!.- dijo dirigiéndose a su abuelo, para quedar frente a el…

¿a que te refieres?.- preguntaron los dos adultos visiblemente preocupados.

A que rei a huido… con driguer para alejarlo de tus perversas intensiones….-dijo extremadamente molesto ¿acaso el abuelo nunca entiende nada? .- deja te digo algo, si algo le pasa a rei tu serás el único responsable.- grito el león.- tu sabes lo que ese tigre significa para rei y también sabes que rei es capaz todo hasta de hacer una tontería por salvar a ese tigre aun si eso significa perder a la persona de la que se enamoro..- esto ultimo lo dijo viendo fijamente a kai.

El bicolor se sorprendió a un mas ¿acaso rei le correspondía?. Su rostro se puso de mil colores, rei estaba enamorado de el, kai se reprendió así mismo ese no era el momento para pensar eso, debían encontrar a rei antes de que le sucediera algo.

Vamos a buscarlo.- exclamo el padre de rei, amenazando a su padre con la mirada, quien solo se encogió de hombros, esta vez si la había hecho buena (no tanto como la vez pasada, pero si la había hecho buena)

Mientras tanto con rei…

El pequeño tigre lloraba, se encontraba cansado y tenia hambre (es un bebe que esperaban), rei se acerco a el.- perdóname.- el tigre le miro confundido no tenia nada que perdonarle a rei. Rei sonrió calidamente, para después hablar.- que te parece si te busco comida.- dijo mientras se alejaba del pequeño tigre.- quédate quieto.- el pequeño tigre se quedo quieto

Rei caminaba buscando comida, tenia un mal presentimiento,

Con los chicos, ya habían comenzado a organizarse para ir a buscarlo cuando un chico de la cabaña de las serpientes llamo su atención "¿han visto a Matías?", pregunto el chico llamando la atención de kai y tala.

Resultaba que desde que acabo la competencia Matías había desaparecido, pero tala y kai sospechaban donde podría estar.

Cuando rei regreso con la comida (una pequeña liebre), llamo al pequeño tigre pero este no salio.- ¿driguer?..- pregunto preocupado, de las sombras salio Matías con un pequeño aparato en sus manos.

buscas al pequeño gato….- hablo Matías. Rei le miro desconfiado.-

¿Dónde tienes a driguer?...- pregunto furioso..

La pregunta es ¿Qué puedes hacer para que no muera?.- corrigió el chico. Mientras señalaba un una pequeña jaula (no tan pequeña) en la cual tenia encerrado a driguer que tenia puesto un collar bastante extraño-

Rei se puso en posición de pelea y se preparo a atacar cuando.- yo se que tienes buenos reflejos rei, pero no me hagas probar la rapidez de esto.- dijo mostrando un pequeño control. Rei le observo mas desconfiado aun.- este botón manda una orden al collar que es…. Tostar a tu pequeño gato.- dijo mientras una cruel sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro. Rei se horrorizo.- pero…

Pero ¿Qué?...- pregunto el neko.

Se lo quitare con una condición….- rei desconfió de Matías…- vamos a veces cumplo mis promesas.- dijo mostrando un collar parecido al de driguer..-si tu te pones esto yo libero al tigre….- rei desconfió mas.-

El no podrá sobrevivir solo.- dijo el neko. Tratando de ganar tiempo ¿para que, nadie sabia donde estaba, nadie podría ayudarlo, seguía siendo igual de inexperto.-

Que te parece si .- se acerco al chino moviéndose sensualmente.- en lugar de un tigre, me quedo con dos.- dijo acercándose al chino.- sabes que tengo el dinero suficiente para mantenerlos bien.- rei bajo la mirada.- veo que aceptas.- el chico se acerco a rei tomando su rostro para acercarlo al suyo y le beso, el beso no era dulce, el beso no transmitía nada mas que deseo, Matías sonrió mentalmente, al fin obtendría lo que siempre había deseado, a rei. El tigre comenzó a llorar de una forma muy escandalosa, Matías no le dio importancia mientras besaba de forma mas violenta al chino, que solo atino a soltar pequeños sollozos que le brindaban mas satisfacción a Matías. Cuando termino el beso, Matías observo el rostro de rei y las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.- vaya… eres mas hermoso cuando lloras, tal vez…- no continuo con lo que quería decir por que alguien le había golpeado, rei reacciono rápidamente y atrapo el control del collar, para después dejarse caer al suelo, escondió el rostro tras sus mechones, no quería que la persona que le había ayudado le viera con su orgullo destrozado. Se había aterrado tanto de que le hicieran algo a driguer que casi le arruinan su vida.-

¿estas bien?.- rei se sorprendió al oír aquella voz, pero no alzo la mirada, le daba vergüenza.- todo esta bien,- dijo el ruso tratando de tranquilizar a rei.

Mientras que li sacaba a driguer de la jaula y le quitaba el collar.

Sabes que habría pasado si no llegamos…..- pregunto furioso li mientras abrazaba a driguer.- todo por que actuaste de una forma tan irresponsable, siempre es lo mismo contigo.- explico furioso el pelinegro, ya que siempre que rei tenia problemas trataba de resolverlos solo, metiéndose en mas problemas o malentendidos.-

¡Ya se que soy un idiota!.- exclamo furioso.- ¡que todo el mundo cree que puede aprovecharse de mi!.- dijo bajando la mirada.- ¡nadie puede amarme, todos quieren aprovecharse de mi….- comenzó a llorar, para sorpresa de li, y de kai.-

No digas eso.-dijo kai mientras acariciaba el rostro de rei.- a diferencia de lo que crees, nunca te mire como lo hace Matías, siempre te observe con cariño.- rei alzo la mirada, para encontrarse con los rubíes de kai.- siempre te observe con amor.- rei abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Kai acerco su rostro al de rei acortando la distancia, justo cuando iba a besarlo rei lo esquivo. sorprendiendo a kai, li le había dicho que rei estaba enamorado de el.-

Rei tomo las manos de kai, este se sorprendió.- ¿me amas?.- pregunto alzando su mirada, dejando ver la ilusión y la esperanza que reflejaban sus ojos dorados, kai se sonrojo y contesto que -si te amo muchis…-pero no pudo seguir con su respuesta por que rei le estaba besando de una manera muy suave y dulce. Kai cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel suave beso. Rei comenzó a llorar, aquel beso era diferente al que Matías le había dado, diferente a aquellos que le había dado el fénix que le engaño, este beso le transmitía el amor que el ruso sentía por el.-

Cuando se rompió el beso kai se sorprendió al ver las lagrimas en el rostro de rei.-

¿Por qué lloras?...¿tan mal beso?.- pregunto preocupado. Rei negó con la cabeza.-

No es nada.- dijo para después sonreírle sinceramente. Kai dejo su preocupación aun lado, aquella sonrisa era sincera.-… solo estoy feliz.- dijo el neko para después volverle a besar.-

Ejem… creo que aquí hacemos mosca.- dijo li alejándose con el pequeño tigre- vamos driguer.

El campamento había vuelto ha ser un lugar divertido y es que el abuelo le había "cedido" el mando a su hijo.

Owari

Bueno aquí esta lo subo de una vez todo completo por que voy a estar ocupada (de hecho ya estoy estresada) el semestre casi acaba y pues las entregas finales no se han hecho esperar (¬¬U maestros usureros)


End file.
